villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Blood Red Sandman
The Blood Red Sandman is the main protagonist and villain of the song of the same name by the Finnish band, Lordi. Biography Not much is known about the Blood Red Sandman other than that he is a demonic serial killer who seems to target children and kill them in their sleep as he invades their dreams. People who knew of his crimes called him "The Leather Apron" as well as "Smiling Jack". It's implied that his weapon of choice is a saw blade. Music Video A music video for the song does not actually feature the character himself, but instead pays homage to the Evil Dead ''films. During the video, a trio of young people sort through old belongings in a shack, in a similar style to the one featured in ''The Evil Dead, at night. The door swings open, and they find a box containing a drawing of the lead singer, Mr. Lordi, the doll from a music video for another one of the band's songs, 'Would You Love a Monsterman?' and a tape, which starts to play when they plug it in. The male is throttled by an invisible force, (which is one of the band members, Kalma, who can only be seen through the super 8 film camera the male drops). One of the females is also dragged into the closet to her doom, by the guitarist, Amen. The band then appears, and, magically chaining the second female to a rocking chair, continue to sing the song. Her friends appear again, as zombies (with the female looking somewhat similar the deadite Linda ), who join in singing the song. The band continues until the second female unplugs the cassette player with her foot. The band and zombies disappear. As she looks around, relieved, Mr. Lordi attacks her from behind (seen through the lens of the camera) just as the camera runs out of film. Possible Identities There has been much speculation as to who or what the Blood Red Sandman is: *He is a demon who haunts and kills children. *He is the ghost of a deceased serial killer who invades the dreams of the children of the town where he started his killing spree, as hinted by the lyrics "I'm coming home again". *He is Jack the Ripper- due to him being referred to as "The Leather Apron" and "Smiling Jack". *He is Freddy Krueger- this is the most widely accepted theory due to the fact that he targets children and kills them in their dreams, just as Freddy did. Also, when describing his weapon of choice, a saw blade, it's possible that they may actually be using as a term to Freddy's razor claws on his leather glove he often killed people with. Had the song's original title, "Blood Red Santa", been used, it could have still been about Freddy Krueger, possibly as a way of referencing Wes Craven's New Nightmare, ''in which the character was compared to Santa Clause at one point in the film. However some may argue this contradicts his former aliases, "Smiling Jack" and "The Leather Apron" given the latter was another name for Jack the Ripper. Although this could also be used as another term to describe Freddy's leather glove. There's also the fact that he killed people in ways somewhat similar to Jack the Ripper. * Despite the fact that the title was changed, some still believe that the song is about a demonic Santa Clause, most likely due to the lyrics, "on this unholy night, I will make you my own" possibly implying that he kills during Christmas. * He is the character of the lead singer, Mr. Lordi- given that he is the one who sings the song in the music video, and the actual Sandman himself supposedly doesn't appear. However, there are no stories of Mr. Lordi committing any of the Sandman's acts in his legends, so one could assume he was simply just narrating the Sandman's life through song in a first person perspective. Gallery Blood Red Sandman.jpg|Blood Red Sandman Smiling Jack.jpg|Smiling Jack The Leather Apron.jpg|the Leather Apron Videos Lordi - Blood Red Sandman Lyrics on scren HD Lordi "Blood Red Sandman" Trivia * Originally, the song was titled "Blood Red Santa''", but Asko Kallonen from BMG Finland thought it was inappropriate for a Christmas hit and many people said they would ban it because it painted a violent image of Santa. So Mr. Lordi decided to change the title to "Blood Red Sandman" which he felt worked just as well with the song. Category:Demon Category:Music Category:Serial Killers Category:Singing Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Mongers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Karma Houdini Category:Bogeymen Category:Horror Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Criminals Category:Nameless Villains Category:Titular Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Evil Santa Category:Mutilators Category:Ghosts Category:Evil from the past Category:Monsters Category:Wraiths Category:Mature